Choices
by Pretty.Pretty.Butterfly
Summary: A slave to her lover. Trapped in a life she doesn't want to live anymore. OC POV OCXOC XD R&R please. Post breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this idea just sort of came to me and, on a spur of the moment thing, I wrote it. I have an idea for the plot, BUT I'll warn you now, I tend to lose interest of my stories after a while. -grins- but I'll try to finish them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...only my characters...-sniffle sniffle-**

Rain poured down from the sky outside. _A typical Irish day. How cliché. _She sat in her bedroom, paperwork stacked up in huge piles before her. She sighed. _This is what Thomas should be forced to do , all this paperwork. The signing of documents, and worse still, the tedious modifying of passports. Not me._

Muttering darkly to herself, she started in on the first stack. As she wrote, she pulled at the neckline of her bluish green jumper. Five minutes into it, she was already letting her attention wander. She could hear the laughter of children on the street, the murmuring of her adopted siblings upstairs. _I'll never finish this, today._ She sighed, once again. _I'll get started on it again another day. Or perhaps I'll get Thomas to do it. _She toyed with the idea for a minute or two, smirking.

After a while, she stood up, stretching out her cramped muscles, and strolled out of the door to her room, locking it behind her. Putting the key in the pocket of her jeans, she strode off to talk to Anna, Joseph and Thomas. _And give them a coronary. _She laughed to herself.

She flew down the stairs and called them to come down to her. As she walked toward the door, she steeled herself for the reaction she was sure Thomas would have to her news.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to laugh, she opened the door to the living room. Her family, Anna, Joseph and Thomas, all looked up as she entered. Her steps were precise, graceful and determined. Much like herself.

"And what did you want to tell us? I have a game of _GTA_ to finish." Thomas grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

She looked at him contemptuously, and watched him squirm. After a few minutes of making Thomas uncomfortable, she spoke.

"I have an announcement that I think you would like to hear." She smiled, looking very much like a predator before her prey.

_Intimidate them; they won't appose your decision that way._

They shuffled on the balls of their feet, not meeting her gaze, obviously uncomfortable.

Joseph cleared his throat, "Go on then,"

"I wish to leave this coven for a time, to wander the world." She said confidently.

They stared at her in shock, this was obviously not what they had expected to hear. She stifled a laugh. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"But…But," Thomas stammered. "You can't just…_leave_!"

She cocked her head to the side, as if studying him before she pounced. "You have a problem with this?"

"O-of course not, it's just that-" Anna started.

"I'm leaving, no ifs or buts. I catch a plane for America in the morning; you can manage without me for a few years." She interrupted her, spinning around and abruptly leaving the room. Her white-blonde hair shimmering around her like a cloak of mist, leaving them behind in a cloud of bemusement.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Everyone who reviews gets a chocolate chip TWLIGHT COOKIE! Yes, A TWILIGHT COOKIE! All your dreams are coming true right now, aren't they?? XD R&R please! PPB xxx P.S. - I hope to update soon. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N –**_** This chapter is dedicated to sarahtwilightlover who is the inspiration for the brunette old lady (I'm Smithy lol)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one.**

**VampireKa-Lyrra** – my first reviewer. Thanks and here we go, I'll try to keep the updates coming quickly enough.

**Fletcher x** – Thanks for the review now here's the update (finally, sorry I took so long, I lost my muse)

**Gracigraciela **– thanks for the nice review. Its updated now and I hope I'm on a role.

**Now, onto the story. ;)**

______________________________

_Chapter 2 – So Fresh, it's Famous_.

___________________________

Roxanne sat on one of the airport benches, listening to her iPod. She had her hands stuffed into the pockets of her light grey jeans and was nodding her head slightly to the music; Evanescence – Further Away.

She could hear two old ladies faintly; "Did you see that new chapter of that story we've been waiting 20 years for?" One asked with an obvious Irish accent.

"Yes, oh my, those two sentences were well worth the wait." The other replied, nodding her head and grinning insanely.

Roxanne smiled quietly to herself; the two old ladies were really quite eccentric.

Now they were talking about bread, "You know that new Pat the Baker bread? It isn't half as good as it _used_ to be." The ginger haired one exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Mmm hmm, you go girlfriend." The other nodded, crossing her arms.

A flight attendant jolted Roxanne from her observations, announcing that her plane was ready to be boarded.

She stood up quickly and followed the crowd to the plane.

Once she sat down, she discovered that the two old ladies she'd heard babbling on about random things were sitting beside her on this flight.

"Oh, hello there sweetheart." One winked at her. "My name's Sarah and this here is Sarah as well." She chuckled, gesturing towards the red haired woman beside her who grinned.

"You both have the same name then?" Roxanne grinned back wildly, she felt very comfortable beside the two of them.

"Yep, known each other since we were at school. But you can just call me Smithy, it's easier. Want some bread?" The ginger one smiled, offering a loaf of Pat the Baker's bread. The slogan on the packet was, 'So Fresh, it's famous.'

Roxanne declined politely, "No thanks. I don't really need much bread."

"Ah, but this is _Irish_ bread, my dearie, its much better than any American bread you'll ever get." Smithy said, trying to persuade her.

"Yeah, but I just came from Ireland. I live there." Roxanne laughed.

"But still…" Smithy smiled, still trying to give her the bread.

She decided to ignore that, not wanting to bring up the bread subject again.

"So," Sarah asked, "What part of Ireland are ye from? Me and Smithy here are from Drogheda."

"Cool, I live in Dublin at the mo. I've never been to Drogheda though." Roxanne grinned.

The two women feigned shock, "You've never been to _Drogheda_?!" Then all three of them collapsed in laughter, causing them to get some very dirty looks from a business man who was doing something on his laptop.

Smithy winked at him and returned to their conversation, "So you're a Dub then?"

Roxanne grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm a Dub all the way**!" (A/N sorry to all who don't understand, it's an Irish thing.)**

She spent most of the flight laughing alongside the two elderly women who acted much younger than they appeared, throwing off all the bread hints and trying not to wet her pants at the things they said.

As she left the plane she said, "Aw, bye. I hope I see you's if I ever visit Forks. I might make a special stop there just so I can see you two."

Smithy and Sarah waved goodbye to her and she managed to foil Smithy's plan to stuff the bread into her bag. Smithy was one persistent woman, she'd give her that. She stepped out of the aeroplane and onto the steps where she felt the cool breeze on her face as it whipped her white-blonde hair around her. Smiling, she walked down them and headed off to baggage retrieval.

Once there, she had to go over to the crowd that was surrounding the conveyor belt and try and find a place where she would be able to grab her suitcase.

She eventually found one beside a man who looked the same age as her (well…physically anyway), he had short brown hair and didn't even notice her when she stood beside him, which was a little annoying but sometimes you just had to let these things slide, she didn't even know him anyway.

Stuffing the earphones of her ipod in, she waited for her suitcase to come by. After about ten songs it finally came.

She grabbed its handle and lifted it up off of the conveyor belt it was on and put on the ground in front of her in one smooth movement. The man with the brown hair actually looked at her then, his eyes widening when he noticed her eyes, which were a deep ruby red. Not many people noticed her eyes, she had an ability that could mask the colour of them so that they appeared green to humans.

_Well…to most humans anyway…_

"Hey, I'm Daniel." He smiled at her, a blinding smile that numbed all of her senses, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Roxanne." She smiled, shaking hands with him. His skin was surprisingly cool for a human's, _too_ cool...

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth popped open. "But…But…I mean…how?"

He smiled softly, "I have a gift that lets me appear human, that's why you didn't know."

She could feel her eyes narrowing and knew that she seemed hostile but she couldn't help it, she just had this sense of foreboding about him.

Why was he only interested in talking to her now that he knew she was a vampire?

She knew that she should never have talked to him now, there was something in his eyes that told her that all would not be well if she went with this stranger.

But she couldn't resist that smile or his voice, she just _had_ to obey.

"C'mon, let's get a cab." He grinned at her, knowing full well that she was completely under his power.

Her mind was in turmoil, why wasn't her body listening to her when she told it to run as far away as she could from this man? Why couldn't she think when he spoke or smiled at her?

He flagged a taxi while she stood laxly by his side, her body not responding to anything she told it to do.

He told her to get in and she did so, all the while fighting to gain control over herself.

She fought in vain.

All she could do was watch as he slid in beside her and told the taxi driver to bring them to a place called Port Angeles.

The start to her stay in America hadn't gone well and she had a feeling that it would just get worse from here on in.


End file.
